The present invention relates to a parameter display apparatus for displaying, in an easy-to-understand manner, parameters supplied to a music sound synthesis module. More concretely, the present invention relates to a music and graphic apparatus for audio-visually modeling an acoustic instrument simulated by a music sound synthesis module or a sound source.
The music sound synthesis module or sound source is used in an electronic musical instrument for generating and outputting a music sound signal based on various parameters supplied to the sound source. To support the operation of the sound source, visual monitors are provided for checking the type and size of parameters to be supplied to the music sound synthesis module. These monitors include a parameter editor having an image display, a MIDI signal monitor, an oscilloscope, and a level meter.
The parameter editor having the image display provides a capability of displaying numeric values and graphs of the parameter. However, this parameter editor cannot display, in an easy-to-see manner, the relationship of a particular parameter with the generating algorithm of a music sound signal and a timbre change. The MIDI monitor provides nothing but a capability of simply displaying MIDI signals, so that it is useful only in checking for the MIDI signals. The oscilloscope and the level meter are devices for checking waveforms and levels of a generated music sound signal, and are therefore not useful in checking inputted parameters.
A physical model sound source simulates a vibration that is generated in a vibrating body or a resonating body of an acoustic instrument. The physical mode sound source has inevitable difficulties in sounding a music performance inherent to a musical acoustic instrument to be modeled. For example, it is difficult for beginners to operate with stability a typical acoustic musical instrument such as saxophone and trumpet. It is also difficult for beginners to operate a physical model sound source that simulates these acoustic musical instruments. To assist beginners in learning to play these acoustic musical instruments, it is desired to provide a capability of allowing beginners to visually check the relationship between the parameters to be used in performance operation and the music sounds to be voiced.